Jim Latimer
James "Jim" Latimer was a minor character in Emmerdale in 8 episodes in 1973, returning briefly again in 3 episodes in 1991. He first appeared in Episode 27 (22nd January 1973) and last appeared in Episode 1616 (10th December 1991). He was the first murderer in the show, raping and murdering 18 year old Sharon Crossthwaite. In 1973 Jim was played by Myles Reithermann and in 1991 by Dennis Blanch. Backstory Jim Latimer was born in 1950, the son of Mr Latimer and his wife Hilda Latimer. Jim went to school with Joe Sugden and Jim was nicknamed "Dim Jim". Seth Armstrong used to take Jim rabbiting and bird watching down a local fell in the late 1950s when Jim was a nipper, and Jim took a shine to a deserted farmhouse. Storylines 1973 Jim first appeared in January 1973 with his mates at the sheepdog trials in Beckindale. He followed Sharon Crossthwaite to a river nearby. Jim then harrassed her, taking her shoes and refusing to give them back. She managed to escape, and hid in a nearby abbey overnight. A few days later, when her mum went out for the night, Jim knocked on the door and barged his way in. He had been watching from nearby. Jim then grabbed Sharon by the hand. It was later revealed that, off-screen, Jim had raped and strangled her and took her body to a nearby wood and dumped it. Sharon's watch was found and handed to the police. Trash - The Tramp was a suspect as he was the one who found the watch. Jim later confessed to the murder after Jack Sugden stopped him from attacking Penny Golighty. Jim was given a life sentence. In 1980 Sam Pearson heard that Jim had done 8 years and may be eligible for parole after a journalist Paul Hillely came to Beckindale wanting to know about Sharon's death. Latimer was never released at that time. 1991 In around October 1991, Jim Latimer was released from prison after almost 20 years. Soon after, he planned revenge on Jack Sugden. He was seeking revenge on Jack for giving evidence against him all those years ago for the murder of Sharon. So in December 1991, Jim kidnapped Jack Sugden's partner, Sarah Connolly and they hid out in the country for a couple of days. Jim said to Sarah that after he killed Sharon, he was starting to fall in love with Penny but he said that Jack stopped him from kissing her, when in fact he was trying to kill her. Jim was later apprehended and Sarah was rescued. Jack went to attack Jim, and grabbed him by the coat but the police restrained him. Jim was handcuffed and carted off by police officers and sent back to prison. He must have liked prison food. Well he had plenty of time to enjoy prison food as Jack Sugden was told that Latimer may not come out of jail this time. Appearances 1973 *Episode 27 (22nd January 1973) *Episode 28 (23rd January 1973) *Episode 29 (29th January 1973) *Episode 30 (30th January 1973) *Episode 49 (9th April 1973) *Episode 50 (10th April 1973) *Episode 51 (16th April 1973) *Episode 52 (17th April 1973) 1991 *Episode 1614 (3rd December 1991) *Episode 1615 (5th December 1991) *Episode 1616 (10th December 1991) Family Mother Hilda Latimer Father Benjamin Latimer (Unconfirmed. Annie Sugden mentioned a Benjamin Latimer, whether he was Jim's father or brother is unknown). Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1973. Category:Characters last seen in 1991. Category:1973 minor characters. Category:1991 minor characters. Category:Latimer family. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:1950 births. Category:Villains. Category:Killers Category:Convicted Criminals.